Fatspreads are products containing a fat phase and often also an aqueous phase. Fat continuous examples of such fatspreads are plastic shortenings, margarines, butter and reduced fat variants of margarine and butter. In such fat-continuous products the fat phase comprises oil in the liquid state and a network of fat crystals, which largely determine the rheological properties of the product. Spreads having a continuous aqueous phase and a dispersed fat phase that have plastic rheology and are suitable for spreading e.g. on bread or toast, are known as well. Also bi-continuous spreads have been developed. If the spread has a continuous aqueous phase, the aqueous phase is structured with hydrocolloids, e.g. gums and/or modified starches to obtain plasticity. The invention also relates to a process for preparing the edible fat spread.
In 1979 it was found that uncooked and pan-fried ground beef can have antimutagenic activity. (Cancer Lett. (1979), 7, 63-69). In 1987 it was reported that the active substance were isomers of conjugated linoleic acid (CLA). This activity of CLA was confirmed in that inhibition of mouse skin carcinogenesis was observed (Carcinogenesis, (1987), 8(12), 1881-1887. It was further found that mammary tumors in rats and mouse forestomach neoplasia are suppressed by dietary CLA (Cancer Res. (1991), 51(22), 6118-6124 and Cancer Res. (1990), 50, 1097-1101). In the article it was suggested that the active form of CLA is CLA incorporated in phospholipid.
Work continued, studying the underlying mechanisms and aiming to put the findings to practical use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,356 reports amongst other things anti-oxidant activity of CLA.
A strong preference is expressed for CLA incorporated into phospholipid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,104 reports that CLA is effective for chelating metals. The preferred forms of CLA are CLA itself, methyl and ethyl esters and sodium and potassium salts of CLA. Chelating metals can be put to use both in vivo and in vitro. For in vivo application, pharmaceutical composition comprising an active form of CLA, notably non-toxic salts, are disclosed.
Recently, it was further reported that including CLA in the diet of rabbits and hamsters can have a beneficial effect on the blood lipids profile: it reduces the content of total cholesterol, LDL cholesterol and triglycerides without adverse effect on HDL cholesterol (Atherosclerosis (1994), 108, 19-25 and Circulation Suppl I (1993), 88, 45)